10 ways to break up
by Laemia
Summary: Dix façons dont Roxas pourrait quitter Riku, de la manière geek à la manière facebook. Série de drabbles. Grand n'importe quoi, persos OOC  surtout Roxas , RikuRoku. Tout est dit.


Disclaimer: Rien ou presque ne m'appartient. Les persos sont à Square Enix. Certaines idées (pas toutes) sont inspirées du site VDM et Max Boublil s'appartient à lui-même.

Rating: K+

Pairing: RikuRoku principalement; présence d'un peu d'AkuRoku et de Vaniku (pas pu m'en empêcher...)

Dédicace: A Lilionn, parce qu'elle m'a aidé pour certaines idées et qu'elle m'a écrit un OS Vaniku pour mon anniversaire! =D (allez liiiiiiire! è_é)

Note: Cette fic n'a pas bénéficiée des traitements de ma bête-lectrice, donc s'il y a des fautes, c'est moi qu'il faut frapper. 8D

Ouais, donc c'est une série de drabbles complètement stupides à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux (au risque de déprimer devant tant de cruauté de la part de Roxas =D). J'ai bien galéré à trouver 10 idées de drabbles, mais vu que j'avais cette idée en tête... Du coup, j'ai pris du retard sur mes fics en cours... Pardon! T-T

Bref. Bonne lecture! ^^'

* * *

><p><em><strong>1- La façon geek<strong>_

Riku en avait plus qu'assez. Cette fois-ci, il allait lui dire.

Il se sentait complètement rejeté par son petit ami. Et pour cause: il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la vie de Roxas. _Elle_ prenait de plus en plus de place entre eux.

Il grimpa les escaliers menant à l'appartement du blond et y entra -il possèdait les clés- et_ là _ce fut LA chose de trop.

_Elle_ était là, en face de Roxas, qui n'avait même pas entendu Riku arriver, trop absorbé dans son tête-à-tête avec cette garce qui profitait de son absence pour lui voler son mec! Non mais quel toupet! Dire qu'avant qu'_elle_ n'arrive, tout allait bien dans leur couple...

Riku s'avança vers son petit-ami et inspira profondément. Il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il ne supportait plus cette situation.

"Roxas?"

L'autre garçon ne releva même pas les yeux. Riku se sentit affreusement ignoré.

"Quoi?

-'Faut que je te parles... Tu sais... on est plus aussi proche qu'avant, toi et moi, et...

"Vas-y, accouche! le pressa Roxas.

"C... C'est moi ou ta PS3! osa enfin lâcher l'ignoré. Je sais pas ce qu'elle a de plus que moi, pourquoi tu la préfères, ni ce que j'ai fait de mal, mais il faut que tu choisisses entre nous deux!"

Le blond daigna enfin lever les yeux de l'écran, mais à peine le temps d'envoyer un regard noir à l'autre. Puis il se remit à triturer la manette de sa console.

"Ferme la porte en sortant, s'te plaît, répondit-il sans le moindre état d'âme. Merci.

-..."

_**2- La façon des abonnés absents**_

Riku regardait son dessin animé préféré -Bob l'Eponge- à la télé, lorsque la porte sonna. Armé de sa boîte de corn flakes et de sa tronche du matin, il n'eut d'autre choix que d'aller ouvrir en pestant contre le crétin qui le dérangeait un dimanche matin. Jour de repos, _merde_! Personne, même Roxas, ne venait le dérangeait à ce moment-là. Surtout à l'heure de Bob l'Eponge! Sauf que Riku serait trop poli pour l'admettre devant celui ou celle qui attendait sur le pas de la porte.

_Celui ou celle_ s'avéra être Naminé, la soeur de Roxas, l'air bouleversé et les larmes aux yeux. Elle adorait Riku depuis le jour où elle l'avait vu et le considérait presque comme son propre frère. Sitôt que le garçon lui ouvrit, elle se précipita dans ses bras.

"Euh... Nam'?

-Oh, Riku, c'est horiiiible!" s'exclama-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes.

Oui, elle avait toujours été très sensible, mais à ce point... Quelque chose de grave avait dû se passer pour la mettre dans cet état.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a? questionna l'argenté, un peu pomé. Naminé?"

Elle renifla bruyamment et parvint à articuler entre deux crises de larmes.

"C-C'est R-Roxas. Il..."

A ces mots, Riku s'affola à son tour.

"Il lui est arrivé quelque chose?"

Naminé était repartie dans une crise de sanglots. A la télé, Patrick l'Etoile de Mer éclata de rire.

Riku fit asseoir sa belle-soeur sur la canapé et attendit qu'elle se calme. une fois la tempête passée, il lui tendit un mouchoir.

"M-Merci..."

Elle se moucha bruyamment.

"Naminé, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, à la fin?"

La jeune fille le regarda dans les yeux avec toute la compassion du monde, inspira pour se donner du courage, et déclara:

"Roxas te quitte."

Puis son ton devint un peu plus précipité.

"Il avait pas le courage de te le dire lui-même, il est tellement lâche! Je lui ai dit de pas faire ça et tout, mais il voulait rien entendre! Quand je lui ai demandé s'il t'aimait, il a dit qu'il préférait le cassoulet! Je suis vraiment, vraiment dés- "

Et elle refondit en larmes.

Riku prit deux secondes pour analyser la situation. Roxas le quittait, et c'était Naminé qui pleurait... Et puis...

Il venait de se faire quitter par sa belle-soeur.

Quand il disait qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger un dimanche matin...

_**3- La façon "sportive"**_

Ah, l'escalade! Non, ça ne dérangeait pas du tout Riku de se retrouver à plus de vingt mètres du sol. Ca en aurait terrifié plus d'un et, franchement, il rigolait bien en voyant les débutants bloqués à deux mètres, tétanisés de peur.

Et puis, il n'avait pas à être effrayé. Il était attaché, et Roxas tenait la corde. Tant qu'il ne la lâcherait pas, Riku pouvait tomber sans risques.

Il arrivait preque en haut du mur, quand soudain...

"Au fait, Riku!" entendit-il crier d'en bas.

Il s'agissait de son petit ami.

"_Quoi_? soupira-t-il.

-Je peux te parler d'un truc?"

Bien sûr. En pleine séance de sport. Il aimait Roxas, vraiment, mais sa manière de toujours vouloir discuter à des instants impossibles... Oui, voilà, ça allait bien cinq minutes.

"Tu crois que c'est le moment, là? lui répondit-il, en espérant parvenir à se faire entendre d'en bas.

-Oui! Sinon, tu vas te fâcher!"

Ben voyons... Comme si ne pas avoir les pieds sur terre allait l'empêcher de déplorer les bêtises du blond.

"Ok! accepta-t-il. Je t'écoute!

-Je te quitte!"

Pour le coup, Riku faillit glisser de la prise qu'il venait d'attraper.

"_Quoi?_

-Tu le prends pas mal, au moins?" questionna Roxas.

Non... Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Surtout à un moment comme celui-ci, quoi...

"A peine! cru bon d'ironiser Riku.

-Cool! Entendit-il en dessous de lui. Content de t'avoir connu, alors!"

A ce moment, il eut un mauvais pressentiment.

"Euh... Rox'? La corde, tu la lâches pas, hein? Roxas?"

Il regarda en bas, pour découvrir le petit blond en train de sortir de la salle, l'air guilleret, ignorant complètement les appels paniqués de son désormais-ex-petit-ami-d'après-ce-qu'il-avait-compris.

"Roxas? Roxas! Putain, Rox'!"

_**4- La façon programmée**_

"Dis, Roxas, ça te dis un cinéma jeudi soir?

-Hum? Oh, je sais pas trop, j'ai peut-être des exams à réviser."

Riku haussa un sourcil.

"Peut-être? C'est-à-dire?

-Je sais pas, déclara son petit ami. T'as qu'à regarder sur mon agenda, il est dans mon sac."

Puis il s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa.

"Je vais prendre ma douche", déclara-t-il ensuite.

Une fois Roxas parti, l'autre garçon ouvrit son sac et en sortit le petit carnet qui lui servait d'agenda, le feuilletant au hasard jusqu'à tomber sur la page de ce jeudi. Il sourit en voyant les rappels complètement stupides, du genre "nettoyer la litière du chat" ou "arroser les plantes vertes".

Rien sur la page du jeudi. Ca allait être bon, alors, pour cette sortie.

Néanmoins, il continua à fouiller dans l'agenda de son petit ami. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas, mais ça l'amusait beaucoup.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur cette page.

_Samedi__: -Faire les courses_

_-Quitter Riku_

_-Aller voir mamie_

Non, ça ne voulait pas dire ce que ça voulait dire, si? Il devait y avoir une faute d'orthographe. Il ne s'agissait pas du verbe "quitter", mais de "Ouitter" ou Quiller"!

... Non, ça ne voulait rien dire.

Quitter Riku... Le tout placé entre les courses et une visite à sa grand-mère. Putain.

"ROXAAAAAAAS!"

_**5- La façon SMS**_

Riku soupira. Roxas était _encore_ en retard à un de leurs rendez-vous. Ca faisait pas moins d'une heure qu'il l'attendait à la table du restaurant!

Bon, d'accord, il voulait bien comprendre que son petit ami ai un empêchement, mais la moindre des choses serait de le _prévenir_. Non? Surtout qu'il lui avait envoyé une bonne quinzaine de SMS -que voulez-vous? Riku est un garçon collant- et que cet idiot de blond ne répondait _pas_, laissant l'argenté se ronger les ongles tout seul, tel un pomé, en regardant les gens qui passaient.

Il allait abandonner et repartir lorsque, soudain, il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Une fois que le frémissement désagréable eut cessé de lui chatouiller la jambe, il sortit l'appareil de sa poche de pantalon. Un message de Roxas -_enfin_!

Une expression ravie éclaira son visage. _Pas trop tôt_. Son chéri daignait enfin donner signe de vie! Il ouvrit le SMS et y lu:

" . "

Il resta bêtement là à fixer l'écran. Un point? Juste ça? Une erreur de frappe, peut-être...

"_Euh... C'est à dire?_"envoya-t-il en retour.

La réponse vint quelques instants plus tard et le laissa aussi pantois que l'autre.

"_C'est le point final de notre relation. ^^' _"

_**6-La façon ami des animaux**_

Roxas avait insisté, alors Riku se voyait contraint de lui garder son poisson rouge pendant une semaine. Pourtant, il avait bien prévenu son blond de petit ami que son chat allait tourner autour de la bestiole aquatique...

Mais rien à faire. Roxas se trouvait là, tout sourire, devant sa porte, avec le bocal dans ses mains. Riku trouvait le poisson, Ventus de son petit nom, assez joli. Enfin... pas aussi moche que les autres, quoi.

Poisson-Ventus trouva une place au dessus de l'étagère du salon. Visiblement, cette place lui plaisait bien puisqu'il tournait joyeusement en rond dans son habitable.

Alerte, Riku jeta un oeil à la boule de poil qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Son chat lui ramenait très souvent des proies -oiseaux, souris, chose moins identifiables tellement elles étaient massacrées. Donc, pas une bonne idée que le poisson de Roxas traîne ici...

Le chat s'appelait Vanitas. Et Riku devait admettre avoir bien choisi son nom. Le félin semblait parfois... Pas le narguer, mais presque. Vraiment louche, ce chat. Jamais il n'avait vu un animal aussi... humain dans sa façon de faire. Et il avait l'air de détester Roxas. Autant, lorsque des potes de Riku venaient chez lui, ça ne dérangeait pas l'animal outre mesure, mais dès que le blond s'approchait de lui, il n'hésitait pas à lui cracher au visage ou à le griffer.

Roxas faisait les derniers adieux à Ventus. Riku s'avança et le prit par la taille.

"Et moi, alors? Je ne vais pas te manquer?

-C'est pas pareil! protesta son petit ami. Toi, t'es mon mec. Lui, c'est l'amour de ma vie."

Il plaisantait. Bien sûr. Mais l'argenté ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie.

"Tu trouves pas que tu exagères un peu, hm?" fit-il remarquer avant d'embrasser son blond.

C'est durant ce baiser d'adieu passionné que le bruit de verre qui se brise sur le sol retentit. Roxas rompit leur étreinte dans un sursaut. Un hurlement retentit, tel que Riku savait déjà ce qu'il allait trouver avant même de se retourner.

Son petit ami, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, les débris du bocal par terre, l'eau répandue partout sur le sol. Et Vanitas qui tenait le Poisson-Ventus entre ses mâchoires, l'air mortellement sérieux. Au début, l'animal aquatique remuait encore, mais une pression des dents plus tard...

Au cri barbare que poussa Roxas devant le meurtre de "l'amour de sa vie", Chat-Vanitas lâcha ce dernier et partit se réfugier quelques mètres plus loin, en dessous de la table, observant la scène d'un air satisfait.

"Ventus, mon petit... Non! NOOON!"

C'était stupide, mais Riku ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Vanitas l'avait fait exprès. Pas seulement par instinct félin ordinaire qui voulait qu'il tue toute proie passant à sa portée, non... Il _connaissait_ les conséquences de ses actes.

Au moins, il ne pourait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas prévenu Roxas... Le blond se tourna vers Riku, avec la claire envie de le trucider.

"Ton truc a bouffé mon poisson!

-C'est pas un _truc_, c'est un chat, ne put s'empêcher de rectifier Riku qui n'appréciait pas spécialement qu'on insulte son chat (psychopate, peut-être, mais il l'aimait quand même).

-C'est un ASSASSIN, oui! Tout est fini entre nous! Monstre!"

Et il repartit en pleurant, Ventus dans ses mains.

Une fois la porte refermée, Riku se tourna vers Vanitas qui faisait sa toilette l'air de rien. Sitôt qu'il vit que son maître le regardait, l'animal vint se frotter à ses jambes.

Bon, il allait falloir nettoyer tout ça, maintenant... Riku soupira.

"Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi?"

_**7-La façon Facebook**_

**Riku** a rejoint Facebook.

**Roxas**, **Axel**, et **3 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Riku** est maintenant ami avec** Sora **et **87 autres personnes**.

**Riku **et **Roxas** sont maintenant en couple.

**Sora **et **7 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Sora**: =)

**Vanitas**: T_T

**Axel**: C'est nouveau, ça? =O

**Riku**: Non, ça fait 2 mois quand même...

**Riku**, sur le mur de **Axel**: Connard...

**Axel** aime ça.

**Axel** aime **Enfermer quelqu'un dehors et lui faire coucou à la vitre**.

**Vanitas** aime **Max Boublil**

**Vanitas**: Moi j'aime les moches, parce qu'on se les fait pas piquer! J'aime les moches, on se sent plus beau à côtéééé! =D (Max Boublil)

**Ventus:** Sympa pour moi, merci -_-"

**Riku**: C'est fin, ça Van'... Surtout quand je sais que tu me courres après depuis plus d'un an, c'est rassurant...

**Ventus**: Il fait QUOI?

**Riku**: Merde... Oublie ce que j'ai dit...

**Vanitas**: Putain, comment vous vous vexez juste pour des paroles de chanson! xD De vraies meuf, j'vous jures!

**Ventus**: Mais tu m'aimes comme je suis, hein?

**Vanitas**: Bien sûr. Je t'aime exactement comme j'aime la limonade! :hap:

**Vanitas** est passé de **En couple **à **Célibataire**.

**Ventus**: Ca t'apprendra!

**Vanitas**: Tsss... Susceptible, va. -_-

**Roxas** a créé le groupe **Pour ceux qui ont largués Riku comme une merde**.

**Roxas** et **Vanitas** aiment ça.

**Vanitas**: Ah ben, depuis le temps que j'attendais que tu le libères! =D

**Riku**: Euh... Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé comprendre, là?

**Sora**: Ahah! Po malle! J'auré du i pensé qd jété encor ac lui mdr

**Terra**: Oh putain, Sora, tu viens de me filer un de ces mal de tête... Pour Noël, je t'offre un bescherelle, c'est décidé! Ou un dico, au choix.

**Sora**: Hin? lol XDPTDR Un dicho, nimps eh! mdr moa jvoeu 1 Ps3 olol

**Sora** a rejoint le groupe **Pour ceux qui ont largués Riku comme une merde**.

**Roxas** est passé de **En couple** à **Célibataire**.

**Vanitas **et **Axel** aiment ça.

**Riku**: Ah ben, comme ça au moins c'est clair...

**Roxas**: ^^'

_**8- La façon "Ah bon, tu savais pas?"**_

Il regarda encore à l'autre bout de la rue d'un air perplexe. Il y avait du monde, mais pas la moindre trace de Roxas pour le moment.

Riku devait le rejoindre ici, normalement...

Enfin, si son petit ami n'avait pas oublié, ce qui ne l'étonnerait pas. Cele faisait pas moins d'une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Roxas prétextait une gastro. Mais, une gastro, ça l'empêchait aussi de répondre à ses appels?

L'argenté soupira. Il avait la désagréable impression que son blond ne viendrait pas.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de Roxas -il aurait bien pu chercher dans le répertoire, mais il le connaissait par coeur, alors...- en espèrant qu'il décroche, cette fois.

Cependant, il raccrocha à la deuxième sonnerie. Plus besoin de chercher Roxas.

Il le voyait arriver, à l'autre bout de la rue, en compagnie d'un autre garçon. Plutôt grand, roux, et, de là où il se trouvait, Riku pouvait dire qu'il paraissait assez beau.

Son radar à emmerdes sonna, lui confirmant cette drôle d'impression comme quoi il n'aurait pas dû se lever, ce matin. C'était _qui_, ce mec, bordel de merde?

Surtout qu'il avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec Roxas, vu comment se dernier s'accrochait à son bras...

Riku s'avança jusqu'à eux.

"Eh, Roxas!"

Son petit ami leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit, puis se tourna vers le troisième garçon.

"Axel, je te présente Riku. Mon ex."

Puis, il embrassa ce qu'il semblait être son nouvel amant devant un Riku complètement blasé.

_**9- La façon mauvais lieu, mauvais moment**_

Non, on ne pouvait pas dire que Riku se trouvait dans une posture très digne. Comme dirait tous ces enfants vulgaires: "aux chiottes, en train de poser sa pêche". Mais comme nous ne faisons pas partie de tous ces mécréants, nous dirons juste qu'il s'était assis sur le trône pour libérer un peuple oprimé détenu dans son oesophage.

Normal, donc, qu'il râle un peu lorsque son petit ami se manifesta.

"Rikuuu! T'es où?"

Il soupira.

"Aux toilettes!"

Il entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient, puis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur le visage souriant de Roxas.

"Trouvé!

-Mais ferme cette porte!" s'exclama l'argenté, sidéré.

Avant que Roxas aie pu réagir, il lui ferma la porte au nez en le maudissant pour les cents prochaines générations. Ce qui, en fait, ne servait à rien puisqu'il aurait peu de chances d'avoir un enfant étant donné son orientation... M'enfin, sait-on jamais... La science, tout ça... Sauf que, du coup, puisqu'ils étaient ensemble, Riku venait aussi de maudire sa propre progéniture. Raaah...

"Faut que je te parles d'un truc, lui apprit Roxas au travers de la porte.

-Quoi, t'es enceinte c'est ça?

-Hein?

-Laisse tomber. On en parle dans cinq... non, vingt minutes, d'accord?"

La porte se réouvrit.

"Je suis sérieux. Faut qu'on discute.

-Roxas! Merde!"

Riku referma la porte.

"C'est pas vraiment le moment, là... Plus tard, je t'ai dis!

-Pourquoi tu fermes la porte? questionna Roxas. Laisse!

-Je crois pas, non, répliqua l'autre en tenant la poignée pour parer aux assauts de son petit ami. Je suis en plein... Bref, je peux te dire que c'est pas triste, dans la cuvette... Vaut mieux que tu me laisse finir, nan?

-Mais je vais pas parler à une porte!"

Riku du se retenir pour ne pas se suicider en plongeant dans les toilettes et en tirant la chasse. Quoique, l'odeur émanant de l'endroit l'aida à trouver une raison d'éviter de se tuer ainsi. Il serait mort d'asphyxie avant, de toute manière.

Mais là, c'est plutôt la bêtise de son sans-gêne de petit ami qui le préoccupait.

"Roxas, je t'ai dis après!

-Mais c'est urgent!" plaida le blond.

Il rouvrit la porte et cette fois-ci, Riku ne protesta pas, se contentant de lui envoyer un regard noir.

"Ok, fit-il d'un ton d'outre-tombe en croisant les bras. Je t'écoutes.

-Tu sais, entama Roxas qui ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde par la position de son petit ami, je trouve qu'on prend de mauvaises habitudes en ce moment."

Comme de discuter de leur couple aux toilettes? Oui, en effet...

"Oh, puis zut! s'énerva soudain le blond. On devient des p'tits vieux, Riku! On regarde la météo, on sort plus, on a rien à se dire... Et puis... et puis je m'ennuie avec toi! On fait jamais rien! De toute façon, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un! Il s'appelle Axel et je pars habiter avec lui dès demain. C'est fini, Riku! Je te quitte!"

L'argenté ne put rien répondre et le laissa monologuer, bouche-bée.

Et il ne put même pas le retenir lorsqu'il partit, bloqué par les toilettes et par une nouvelle éruption de... Enfin, vous avez compris.

_**10- la façon geek- version 2**_

Riku s'ennuyait sans Roxas. A peine deux minutes qu'il était rentré chez lui et son petit ami lui manquait déjà.

Il regardait une émission complètement stupide dont il ne connaissait ni le nom ni le sujet et dont il ne parvenait pas à -ne voulait pas- comprendre un traître mot.

Alors qu'il commençait à somnoler et s'allongeait sur le canapé du salon, il sentit un petit objet lui rentrer dans les côtes. Se redressant vivement, il sortit la chose dérangeante de sa poche et sourit.

Il s'agissait de la cartouche de pokémon jaune qu'il avait prêté à Roxas quelques temps auparavant. Celui-ci venait de lui rendre, tout sourire.

Lorsque son petit ami avait appris que Riku possèdait encore ce jeu quelque part plongé dans le bordel de son appartement, il avait hurlé et sautillé comme une groupie de Justine Bridou -toute ressemblance avec un personnage existant ou ayant existé est purement fortuite- à un concert de son idole et avait supplié l'argenté de le retrouver et de le lui prêter.

Riku en bon soumis qu'il était, n'eut pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter et de fouiller de fond en comble son habitat pour trouver le Saint Graal.

Tiens, il se demandait si Roxas avait complèté son pokédex -lui-même n'avait jamais réussi, dans sa jeunesse (n'ayant d'ailleurs jamais spécialement essayé; ce genre de challenge impossible ne l'intéressait pas). Connaissant son No-life de petit ami, ce devait être le cas.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers une commode, commençant à fouiller les tiroirs un par un. Où avait-il pû la mettre, déjà? Il se souvenait l'avoir vue en cherchant le jeu...

Il mit enfin la main sur une petite console portable. Il aurait préféré retrouver sa Game Boy Color, mais tant pis, le jeu passait aussi sur l'Advance de toute façon...

Il l'inséra, démarra la partie, zappa le générique d'une pression sur le bouton A et se dirigea directement dans le menu. Comme il s'en doutait, tout les pokémons du pokédex étaient dotés d'une petite pokéball à côté de leur nom, signe de leur capturation.

En revanche, il bugua complètement lorsqu'il fit un tour sur l'équipe de Roxas. Les monstres se trouvaient tous au niveaux 100 et étaient tous des légendaires. Néanmoins, ce fut autre chose qui le laissa pantois. Le surnom donné aux Pokémons.

*JE TE- lvl 100 PV: 151/151

*QUITTE- lvl 100 PV: 129/129

*MAIS- lvl 100 PV: 108/113

*MERCI- lvl100 PV: 235/235

*POUR LA- lvl 100 PV: 112/114

*CARTOUCHE- lvl 100 PV: 197/197

_**11- Le bonus débile de la fin**_

"Riku, il faut que je te dise quelque chose... Je dois te quitter! Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplies!

-Quoi? Mais, Roxas, je...

-Voilà, je... j'ai toujours voulu être une femme!

-Une f... Ce genre de chose m'importe peu! Je t'aimerais toujours! Ne me quittes pas!

-Non, Riku... Tu ne comprends pas... Je... Je suis lesbienne!"

* * *

><p>Je reconnais, le 11e drabble est complètement con et c'est presque une faute de goût de l'avoir mis, mais Lilionn m'a donné le feu vert, alors... 8D<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu parce que ça m'a pris pas mal de temps, mine de rien... Mon préféré, c'est quand même le 10e! x) (pokémon fan jusqu'au bout, hein... -_-').

Hum... Review? =3


End file.
